


The Scarlet Queen

by BethT4



Series: Assassin Lauren AU [1]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethT4/pseuds/BethT4
Summary: An Assassin Lauren AU-The Original Prompt:Lauren despised the Phantom Scythe, but she knew that if she were to get revenge, she had to take it down from the inside. Ever since the ATST, she knew she'll find a way in, and so she did. They trained her to be ruthless and dirty. She became a top assassin, laying white daisies in her wake, in memory of the one she loved most. Dylan.
Series: Assassin Lauren AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The Scarlet Queen

##  Society’s View:

Lauren Sinclair, a.k.a. The Scarlet Queen, the most notorious assassin of the Phantom Scythe. Every victim who lay in her wake were found with a crown of white flowers. It was always the same, dipped in the victim’s blood, changing the pure white fading into a deep, blood red. For the seven years, she’s been active, nobody has been able to catch her. Her signature kill was a single slit to the throat, though the crowns often had thorns, making her victims’ heads bleed behind the innocent crown. Some who claim to be witnesses say that she has golden eyes that glowed in the dark like a cat. Pensive. Stalking. Waiting to strike at her prey. Others claim to see her running across rooves, a hood being pushed back, and fiery, red hair poking through, only contributing to the name.

##  The Phantom Scythe’s View:

She was the cruelest of them all. She was a heartless monster. She was often seen weaving crowns at the tavern. On the nights she’s reported a kill, she was seen for a second, then gone. The general organization only knew one other little tidbit, and it was that she often sparred and butted heads with Belladonna Davenport. However, both were as thick as thieves (well assassins really....). The two grew up together. Bella ran away from her hidden backstory, and Lauren, she wanted revenge for Dylan. Obviously, nobody but themselves knew about their pasts. Lauren knew Bella was loyal, so she mostly kept it to herself, and Bella had no reason to share anything about herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this sort of viewpoint thing, so I’ll rewrite how Kieran and Lauren met to match this AU on a future date <3


End file.
